Sonic the Comic Stories
by ianon2013
Summary: I don't just love the Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Universe comics, I do love the Sonic the Comic comics as well. So enjoy reading these made up stories I made!
1. The Hedgehog and the Armadillo

The Hedgehog and the Armadillo

7/16/2014

(This story is not based on the Sonic the Hedgehog or Sonic Universe comics, just from the Sonic the Comic only. But it might have me in it also be a Sonic X Mighty pairing, so if anyone's interested… enjoy.)

"Sonic! Mighty!" it was another day on Mobius where everything was not so calm and quiet. The two Mobians are in trouble for stealing Isabel's snacks she buys from Earth, and keeps count of what she has. Right now, the two are in a secret tree house that they built themselves for hideaway also to eat the yummy snacks in private.

But despite the fact that they exercise, their bellies look like they swallowed a Beach Ball and it's growing bigger each day they eat junk… lots of it, but do they care? Doesn't look like it. Today they snuck six sodas, two bottles of bubbling flavored water and a whole box of Fudge Rounds, Oatmeal Pies and Cupcakes, thanks to Sonic's quick super speed get away.

"Fabulous job, Sonic. Like always" Mighty said as they clinked their cans together as they sat in beach chairs that you can take with you "thank you, Mighty. Fabulous job of being the look–out" Sonic said, "thank you, Sonic" Mighty said and they drank their drinks and started eating.

But back at Isabel's house, she was furious of the two. "Alright, it's time to teach those two a lesson they'll never forget" Isabel muttered to herself, before smiling… coming up with a plan. Night came along and the two bloats were on the move.

*Mighty's P.O.V*

Both Sonic and I were wearing black. But even though my fur is that color, I still had to cover my shell and wear black shoes. The window to the kitchen is unlocked… like always. "Okay, you know the plan" Sonic whispered to me, we both put our flashlights in our mouths as I lift him up so he can put the metal tube under the window to keep it open when he raises it.

"It's open" he whispers before helping me up and inside, I know my job; if Isabel comes downstairs, the code to warn Sonic is I.Z.Z.Y so we can get out… that's it. But more thankfully we brought a bigger bag so we can get more from her. I look around the kitchen and see an unwrapped pack of gum hanging over the counter… score! I take it and put it in my pocket. Then I get the second footstool– _Sonic is using the first one_ –and see a huge ziplock full of brownies with a lot of those huge individual packed cupcakes… double score! No, wait, it's a triple score!

I'm glad I secretly brought my own bag. Carefully I put the brownies in first then the cupcakes… none of them were bitten off. These I will keep myself. Sorry Sonic. As soon as Sonic and I were done loading, we quickly escape and quietly shut the window and made it to the secret tree house. "Man, we got a huge loot tonight" Sonic said and we started eating until we were stuffed. "Hey Sonic, want some gum?" I asked, "Sure" he said with a smile. I don't mind giving away the gum, but I do mind giving away my loot.

"But how about tomorrow? We should get some sleep" he said, rubbing his round belly. "Okay, yeah sure" we get our blankets from the closet and went to sleep until morning arose, that's when we ate and drank more… but we got to have room for breakfast. "Hey, I got a text from Izzy that she's gonna take us to iHop or Denny's" I open the pack and we chew the gum to hide our breath from the junk while walking to her house.

"I cannot wait for tonight, we'll have so much goody stash to last us for a month, Mighty. A _month_" Sonic whispered. "So this is what Nack feels to be evil" I said, but then… I realized that the gum was not minty… instead it tasted like Tomato Soup, and it tastes yummy.

"Mmm, this gum tastes delish" Sonic said "I never knew that they made Tomato Soup flavor gum on Earth" the taste made us chew faster on it. "Wait, it's changing now. Baked potato… crispy skin with melting cheese and bacon" I said. "It's good, but we're delaying our time. Let's go" he picked me up and stopped chewing when he ran, but I didn't. It changed again, Cherry Pie and Vanilla Ice–Cream, now this is the good part.

"How's the gum so far?" Sonic asked, yelling over the wind, "good. Cannot wait for you to try the pie" soon he came to a stop in front of the door and put me down. Sonic started chewing on the gum again "ooh, that is good!" he knocked on it and the door opened. "Weird, I wonder why Izzy didn't open it" I said as we came in, then we heard the door shut behind us. "I'll be down in a minute!" Isabel called from upstairs, my stomach growls and I put one hand on it "okay, but she better hurry. I'm starving" then I look at Sonic and my eyes are in shock.

"What?" he asked, before giving me a confused look before giving a shocked one. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" I asked, "uh–huh. Are you?" Sonic asked me and I nod.

"You're blue!" I said.

"You're red!" He said.

Instantly I look at myself and my tan arms, face, and belly are red… maybe including my ears. I look at him in shock "was this from the gum?" he asked but I shrugged "how should I know?" then Sonic's belly started expanding. "Dude, you're blowing up!" instantly he looks at himself before looking at me. "You're doing the same!" now I look at myself and he was right… we're both blowing up.

"Oh my God! How do we even fix this?" I asked, looking at my swelling body. "Uh, how should I know?" Sonic mimicked me "maybe it might stop if we stop chewing the gum" he suggested. "Will that even work?" asking the Hedgehog, but he shrugged "I dunno, I just took a wild guess."

Soon I felt the swelling stop, and the gum's flavor has been lost. "Gee, I think this is what we get for taking Isabel's stuff" Sonic said sadly as he waddled to me "yeah, what were we thinking?" I asked. "That we're too selfish for thinking about ourselves than others?" he suggested and I nodded. "We really deserve this, we're nothing but a bunch of jerks" then I started crying "we should have asked Izzy before we took it like it was ours. I feel guilty and sorry for myself."

Sonic was crying as well "I feel the same way, and dirty. Should we never do this again?" he asked and I gave a nod "never again. We learned our lesson that we shouldn't steal, instead we ask" I said. Then applauding was heard and Izzy was in the room with us. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked her and she stops clapping. "For a while now, I'm glad that you learned that lesson, but you haven't learned the other one."

Both of us gave her a confused look "another lesson?" Sonic asked "what is it?" but Isabel shook her head "I'm not telling you, Sonic. You two have to figure it out yourselves" she said, but I think I might know what it is. "Lemme guess, don't eat junk food like it was an everyday meal?" I asked.

Isabel snapped her fingers and pointed at me "you got it. I know that you have been sneaking, but that doesn't mean that you sneak it and don't eat it. I know that you are eating what you take from me, I can tell by your bellies growing everyday. I think it's time that you two cut down on the sugar for a while and need to exercise more to get rid of the fat and pounds you gained. You don't want to end up like those people who eat McDonald's everyday, do you?"

We both shook our heads, we both seen the 'Super–size me' movie and I'm not gonna end up like that. "Good, and I think it's time we start exercising now and make healthier food choices. I challenge you both to see if you can give up candy, sugar and all goodies in the world for one month of exercising and eating right. When the month is over, and if you improve impressively at the end, I promise I'll take you to Golden Corral Buffet and Grill."

"Okay, I'll do it" I said, giving the human a smile. "Me too" Sonic said, going with me. "Now that's what I'm talking about! But to let you know you have to give back what you took from me. And yes, I will be putting it somewhere high, and under lock and key where you'll never find it. Now let's get you two juiced out."

"We know, but will it hurt?" I asked, but Izzy shook her head "not at all" then she gently tilted Sonic to the floor then me, both rolling us to the secret elevator to her secret lab.

Then she gently rolled us to the Juicing Room, I look at the machine; the part where she puts us in is black but goes in a **/** diagonal because it's set on a large pedestal–slash–table that goes in a **/** diagonal. But the black thing is almost like a waffle iron, but it looks like it's made of thin clear rubber but it's not flat… just round. There are two rubber tubes connected to it and two huge tanks from their tops… it doesn't look scary.

Isabel picked up Sonic and put him in it "are you ready?" she asked as she shut and locked it down tight, there was a hole in the rubber thing for his head to stick out. "Y–yeah, but will this produce heat?" Sonic asked. "Not at all, do you fit comfortably in it?" she asked the Hedgehog. "Yes, I do. How long will this take?" he asked her, "I dunno, an hour maybe, I never done this to anyone before."

She pressed a button and it gave a light hum, but the rubber covering him was still black. Then I saw the juice come through the tubes and into one of the tanks. "Amazing, I can't feel a thing. And I'm not screaming in pain" Sonic said amazed, Isabel put a pillow under his head and put a rubber mask on his face that only cover his nose.

Slowly Sonic started to look tired before his eyes closed and he slept "there, you can sleep during the time" she said. "You know, Iz. Being like this is almost fun" I said, she turned her head to me "oh really now? I didn't know" then started tickling my belly and I laughed. "Okay… okay! You win!" I said, she placed me in the other juicing machine then put a pillow under my head and put a Sleeping Gas mask on my face.

"Sleep well, Mighty. I hope you're ready for tomorrow, and when you wake up… I'll give you a surprise present" she said, I nod before starting the machine and turn on the gas mask… slowly I'm drifting from consciousness, lights dimming, and sounds become silent.

"–ighty… Mighty… Mighty!" I awaken and I'm in a bed, also no longer a Cherry. "What day, or what time is it?" I asked, "day after yesterday. And it's 12 A.M" Sonic said. "But look, we both got fruit amulets so we can turn whenever we want" he said happily. "So how did my juicing go?" I asked, "Smoothly, not a problem" he answered my question "now let's get some sleep, shall we?" I nodded before sleeping again.

A month has passed. Sonic and I had to do stretches and exercise everyday outside to the count of fifty at six in the morning. Also we had to use the exercising equipment too for an hour everyday. When we did push ups, we had to get sandbags tied behind our backs. We even did it when it rained. We even ran up and down the library's steps also played some sports.

Isabel was doing our final measurements, she did it every Sunday to keep track of how much we lost from the start and how round our bellies had shrunk. "Wow, very impressive you two" she said, writing down our scores "do you think you could do this everyday?" but I shook my head. "I don't think so, Iz. It's not like we're at an everyday Boot Camp. And besides, I learned my lesson through the sweat I lost. And I never felt so exhausted in my life" I said.

"Good, that should teach you" she said, putting the clipboard under her arm "and during this time. I found a spell that prevents you from gaining or loosing weight and body fat no matter what you eat or drink… it's simply permanent" she said. "But look at us, we still have Beach Ball Bellies that we need to get rid of" Sonic said.

"I know, but I'll miss you like that" she said getting on her knees "besides, the both of you look absolutely cute like that" she said, and then tickled his belly, making him laugh. "Cut it out, Iz!" the blue Hedgehog said, and then she stopped "alright. I'll stay like this for you. And besides, I like having a chubby belly" before he rubbed his round stomach.

I couldn't help but agree with him too, Isabel casted her spell on us and now we're both permanently having chubby Beach Ball Bellies. "Now let's go to Golden Corral" Isabel said, and then we left.

Isabel; Don't worry, I'll do the continuous story like it's a part two… soon. And I will make it a Sonic X Mighty, I promise to you Mighty and Sonic fans! This story will come true and I promise you'll love it! So just keep your pants up and hold your horses because I got other stories to do. See ya!


	2. Redo of THatA

The Hedgehog and the Armadillo

7/16/2014

Redone; 9/6/2014

(This story is not based on the Sonic the Hedgehog or Sonic Universe comics, just from the Sonic the Comic only. But it might have me in it also be a Sonic X Mighty pairing, so if anyone's interested… enjoy. Also Isabella is I's unknown sister.)

"Sonic! Mighty!" Isabella yelled. It was another day on Mobius where everything was not so calm and quiet. The Mobian and Guardian (of the Special Zone) are in trouble for stealing Isabella's snacks she buys from Earth, and she does keeps count of what she has, but the two always steal the whole boxes– even if some are gone. Right now, the two are in a secret tree house that they built themselves for hideaway, also to eat the yummy treats in private.

But despite the fact that they exercise when fighting villains, their bellies look like they swallowed a Beach Ball, and it's growing bigger each day they eat junk… lots of it, but do they care? Doesn't look like it. Today they snuck six sodas, two bottles of bubbling flavored water and a whole box of Fudge Rounds, Oatmeal Pies and Cupcakes, thanks to Sonic's quick super speed get away.

"Fabulous job, Sonic. Like always" Mighty said as they clinked their cans together as they sat in beach chairs (that you can take with you.) "Thank you, Mighty. Fabulous job of being the look–out" Sonic said. "Thank you, Sonic" Mighty said and they drank their drinks and started eating.

But back at Isabella's house, she was furious of the two. "Alright, it's time to teach those two a lesson they'll never forget" Isabella muttered to herself, before smiling… coming up with a plan. Night soon came along and the two bloats were on the move.

*Mighty's P.O.V*

Both Sonic and I are wearing black clothing to blend in with the night. But even though my fur is that color, I still had to cover my shell and wear black shoes. The window to the kitchen is unlocked… like always, Isabella never noticed that it was unlocked when we had the idea to rob her pantry. "Okay, you know the plan," Sonic whispered to me. We both put our flashlights in our mouths, and I lift him up so he can put the metal tubes under the window, on both sides to keep it open when he raises it.

"It's open" he whispers, climbing in before helping me up and inside. I know my job; if Isabella comes downstairs, the code to warn Sonic is I.Z.Z.Y so we can get out… that's it. But more thankfully we brought a bigger bag so we can get more from her. I look around the kitchen for something we can take. Nothing but food in many cans, dishware or silverware. _If I was Izzy, where would I hide my sweet loot aside from the pantry? _I thought as I put the flashlight in my hands.

I open a drawer that was close to the ground, seeing many Earth candy bars in it… score! I take them and put it in my bag, so then I continued looking and saw an unwrapped pack of gum hanging over the counter… double score! I take it and put it in my pocket. Then I get the second footstool– _Sonic is using the first one_ –and see a huge ziplock full of brownies with a lot of those huge individual packed cupcakes… double score! No, wait, it's a quadruple score!

I'm glad I secretly brought my own bag. Carefully I put the cupcakes in first, and then the brownies… none of them were bitten off. _These I will keep myself. Sorry Sonic_. As soon as the hedgehog and I were done loading, we quickly escape and quietly shut the window, then made it to the secret tree house. "Man, we got a huge loot tonight," Sonic said, and we started eating until we were stuffed. "Hey Sonic, want some gum?" I asked, "Sure" he said with a smile. I don't mind giving away the gum, but I do mind giving away my loot.

"But how about tomorrow? We should get some sleep," he said, rubbing his full round belly. "Okay, yeah sure" we get our blankets from the closet and went to sleep until morning arose, that's when we ate and drank more… but we got to have room for breakfast. "Hey, I got a message from Izzy that she's gonna take us to iHop or Denny's" Sonic said, holding his blue iPhone 5c. Soon I opened the pack and we chew the gum to hide our breath from the junk while walking to her house.

"I cannot wait for tonight, we'll have so much goody stash to last us for a month, Mighty. A _month_" Sonic whispered. "So this is what Nack feels to be evil" I said, giggling a bit. But then, I realized that the gum was not minty… instead it tasted like hot Tomato Soup, and it tastes yummy.

"Mmm, this gum tastes delish," Sonic said "I never knew that they made Tomato Soup flavor gum on Earth," he said with a smile. The delicious taste made us chew faster on it. "Wait, it's changing now. Baked potato… crispy skin with melting cheese and bacon" I said. "It's good, but we're delaying our time. Let's go!" Sonic picked me up bridal style and stopped chewing when he ran, but I didn't. It changed again, Cherry Pie and Vanilla Ice–Cream, now this is the good part.

"How's the gum so far?" Sonic asked, yelling over the wind, "good. Cannot wait for you to try the pie," soon he came to a stop in front of the door and put me down. Sonic started chewing on the gum again, "ooh, that is good!" he knocked on it and the door opened. "Weird, I wonder why Izzy didn't open it," I said as we came in, then we heard the door shut behind us. "I'll be down in a minute!" Isabella called from upstairs, my stomach growls and I put one hand on it. "Okay, but she better hurry. I'm starving," then I look at Sonic and my eyes are in shock.

"What?" he asked me, turning his head and gave me a confused look, then a shocked one in seconds. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" I asked. Sonic nodded, "uh–huh. Are you?" he asked me and I nod.

"You're turning blue!" I said.

"You're turning red!" He said.

Instantly I look at myself in a full length mirror close to us. My tan arms, face and belly are red, including my ears! I look at Sonic in shock, "was this from the gum?" he asked but I shrugged. "How should I know?" then Sonic's belly started expanding.

"Dude, you're blowing up!" I said, instantly he looks at himself before looking at me. "You're doing the same!" he exclaimed, now I look at myself and he was right… we're both blowing up.

"Oh my God! How do we even fix this?" I asked in worry, looking at my swelling body.

"Uh, how should I know?" Sonic mimicked me from before. "Maybe it might stop if we stop chewing the gum" he suggested.

"Will that even work?" asking the Hedgehog, but he just shrugged. "I dunno, I just took a wild guess," he said.

Soon I felt the swelling stop, and the gum's flavor has been lost. "Gee, I think this is what we get for taking Isabella's stuff," Sonic said sadly as he waddled to me.

"Yeah, what were we thinking?" I asked. "That we're too selfish for thinking about ourselves than others?" he suggested, and I nodded.

"We really deserve this, we're nothing but a bunch of jerks," I said, and then I started to feel guilt in my heart. "We should have asked Izzy before we took it like it was ours. I feel really guilty and sorry for myself."

He nodded in agreement, "I feel the same way, and dirty. Should we never do this again?" he asked, and then I gave him a nod. "Never again, we learned our lesson that we shouldn't steal, instead we ask," I said.

Then applauding was heard, we turned to the source, and Izzy was in the room with us. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked her and she stops clapping. "For a while now, I'm glad that you learned that lesson, but you haven't learned the other one."

Both of us gave her a confused look, "another lesson?" Sonic asked, "What is it?" but Isabella shook her head. "I'm not telling you, Sonic. You two have to figure it out yourselves," she said, but I think I might know what it is. "Lemme guess, don't eat junk food like it was an everyday meal?" I asked.

Isabella snapped her fingers and pointed at me, "you got it. I know that you have been sneaking, but that doesn't mean that you sneak it and don't eat it. I know that you are eating what you take from me, I can tell by your bellies growing everyday. I think it's time that you two cut down on the sugar for a while, and need to exercise more to get rid of the fat and pounds you gained. You don't want to end up like those people who eat McDonald's everyday, do you?"

We both shook our heads, we both seen the 'Super–size me' movie and I'm not gonna end up like that. "Good, and I think it's time we start exercising now and to make healthier food choices. I challenge you both to see if you can give up candy, sugar and all goodies in the world for one month of exercising and eating right. When the month is over, and if you improve impressively at the end, I promise I'll take you to Golden Corral Buffet and Grill."

"Okay, I'll do it" I said, giving the human a smile. "Me too" Sonic said, going with me. "Now that's what I'm talking about! But to let you know you have to give back what you took from me. And yes, I will be putting it somewhere high, and under lock and key where you'll never find it. Now let's get you two juiced out."

"We know, but will it hurt?" I asked, but Izzy shook her head. "Not at all," she said, and then she gently tilted Sonic to the floor, and after that, me. Then she both rolled us to the secret elevator to her secret lab.

After the ride down, she gently rolled us to the Juicing Room. I look at the machine as I'm on my back, the part where she puts us in is black but goes in a **/** diagonal because it's set on a large pedestal–slash–table that goes in a **/** diagonal. But the black thing is almost like a waffle iron, but it looks like it's made of thin clear rubber but it's not flat… just round. There are two rubber tubes connected to it and two huge tanks from their tops… it doesn't look scary.

Isabella picked up Sonic and put him in it, "are you ready?" she asked as she shut and locked it down tight, there was a hole in the rubber thing for his head to stick out. "Y–yeah, but will this produce heat?" Sonic asked. "Not at all, do you fit comfortably in it?" she asked the Hedgehog. "Yes, I do. How long will this take?" he asked her, "I dunno, an hour maybe, I never done this to anyone before."

She pressed a button and it gave a light hum, but the rubber covering him was still black. Then I saw the juice come through the tubes and into one of the tanks. "Amazing, I can't feel a thing. And I'm not screaming in pain," Sonic said amazed. Isabella put a pillow under his head, then put a rubber mask on his face that only cover his nose.

Slowly Sonic started to look tired before his eyes closed and he slept. "There, you can sleep during the time" she said. "You know, Iz. Being like this is almost fun" I said, she turned her head to me, "oh really now? I didn't know," then started tickling my belly and I laughed. "Okay, okay! You win!" I said, she placed me in the other juicing machine. Then did the same to me of what she did to Sonic; put a pillow under my head, and a Sleeping Gas mask on my face.

"Sleep well, Mighty. I hope you're ready for tomorrow, and when you wake up… I'll give you a surprise present," she said, I nod before starting the machine and turn on the gas mask… slowly I'm drifting from consciousness, lights dimming, and sounds become silent.

"–ighty… Mighty… Mighty!" I awaken and I'm in a bed, also no longer a Cherry. "What day, or what time is it?" I asked, "day after yesterday. And it's 12 A.M" Sonic said. "But look, we both got fruit amulets so we can turn whenever we want," he said happily. "So how did my juicing go?" I asked, "Smoothly, not a problem" he answered my question, "now let's get some sleep, shall we?" I nodded before sleeping again.

A month has passed. Sonic and I had to do stretches and exercise everyday outside to the count of fifty at six in the morning. Also we had to use the exercising equipment too for an hour everyday. When we did push ups, we had to get sandbags tied behind our backs. We even did it when it rained. We even ran up and down the library's steps also played some sports.

Isabella was doing our final measurements, she did it every Sunday to keep track of how much we lost from the start and how round our bellies had shrunk. "Wow, very impressive you two" she said, writing down our scores "do you think you could do this everyday?" but I shook my head. "I don't think so, Iz. It's not like we're at an everyday Boot Camp. And besides, I learned my lesson through the sweat I lost. And I never felt so exhausted in my life" I said.

"Good, that should teach you" she said, putting the clipboard under her arm, "and during this time. I found a spell that prevents you from gaining or loosing weight and body fat no matter what you eat or drink… it's simply permanent," she said. "But look at us, we still have Beach Ball Bellies that we need to get rid of," Sonic said.

"I know, but I'll miss you like that," she said, getting on her knees. "Besides, the both of you look absolutely cute like that," she said, and then tickled his belly, making him laugh. "Cut it out, Iz!" the blue Hedgehog said, and then she stopped. "Alright, I'll stay like this for you. And besides, I like having a chubby belly," before he rubbed his round stomach.

I couldn't help but agree with him too, Isabella casted her spell on us and now we're both permanently having chubby Beach Ball Bellies. "Now let's go to Golden Corral" Isabella said, and then we left.

Isabella; Don't worry, I'll do the continuous story like it's a part two… soon. And I will make it a Sonic X Mighty, I promise to you Mighty and Sonic fans! This story will come true and I promise you'll love it! So just keep your pants up and hold your horses because I got other stories to do. See ya!


End file.
